Hanyou's Benefits
by Soraya Chan
Summary: Inuyasha is writing a blog?


**Hanyou's Benefits**

Hi, Inuyasha here.. I don't know why I write this blog, but Kagome asked me to. Well, because I love her so much, I'll do as I say. She said it will make me closer to my fans. Keh, like I need it..

10. I never get sick. No virus can stay on me. My body heals quickly. And my saliva is a natural antiseptic. (plus, Kagome loves it when I licking her.)

9. My father is an owner of the biggest porn movie production in the westwood. So girls are crazy with my penis. And I'm not a virgin anymore of course. I lost it to miss April when I was 14 years old. Her name's.. Judy? Or Cathleen? I don't really remember it. I just memorized her boobs and her ass. They're very big and round. It's make me very horny back then. Hahaha…

8. My step brother, Sesshoumaru, was very cold hearted man! Every single chicks broke their heart and run to my arms. (thank's to him). I almost thought he was gay, (you know, with his beauty and his male servant, Jaken following him around) until he married Rin. He married her when he was 29 and she was 17. and both of them were still virgin until their wedding night! I didn't believe it when Rin told me that. I mean, with sexy chicks jump around him, and he was still a virgin?? But when Rin said that Sess already fall for her when she was 7th. I know that he's a pedophile. I know that my half brother crazy about her. And won't be interested with 'another child'. Glad that he's on Rin now. With Rin's childish attitude, I know he will be loyal to her.

7. My mother's a human woman with a very beautiful face and body. In her age now, she's still hot! Before my father marry her, she was a famous movie porn actress. People said that they falling in love when she played on one of his film. I looked alike mom, Sess looked like his mother too. Even though Sess got royal blood because his late mother is a full dog demon too like Dad, but girls adore my doggie ears much more. So, you know whose famous more between us! (hehe.)

6. I'm not a movie star like mom, but I'm so famous. I can get through every party in this country and my pictures are on newspaper, magazines, on my fan's bedroom wall (say that you have one too readers?). Sometimes you can see me at your tivo too. Some producers wants me to play hero on their movies. But I'm too busy for that schedule. I like to be free spirit. Do whatever I want.

5. I never sleep alone since I lived on my own penthouse. Since 18, at least 2 girls will warm my bed and never the same girls every single night. Sometimes an actress too. They will bath me, give me massage, and sex of course. All I do just wiggling my doggie ears and the will say, "Kya!! Kawaii!" and the next thing I know, we already on my bed.

4. I have a great stamina on sex. I can do it all night. I ever do it with 32 women on a sex party. And importantly, I can control my seed, when it will be fertile or not. So, I never worried about making girls pregnant. Bye condoms!

3. My brother, Sess, only love 2 things in this world. Rin and their growing family. The other one is making much money. Yup, he is a workaholic person. Now, Sess look after 'Heat' magazine. We didn't run porn movie anymore, because my parents already retire, Rin and Kagome don't like it. So, I can be lazy on work because of Sess. Well, I help a little, looking for models every month. But it's easy. Who don't want to be our models?

2. My favorite sport is running. Love it, specially on forest. And I love fighting. I can do almost all martial arts. Too bad I can't do magic. Well, Kagome can, she's a miko after all. She even gave me a subdue spell on my necklace after I vow on our wedding day. Can you believe that? She said it's for my own good. So that I won't attack innocent people in my fighting. Keh, like I can't control my strength. Well, I'm not complain now. I see it as a wedding bond.

1. But first of all, the benefit to be a hanyou like me, I have power to protect people that I love and care. And the best of it? When I falling in love deeply to Kagome and have kids with a woman like her. My soul doesn't feel complete without hers. A woman who has special scent and make me drunk with it the first time I met her on a park. At that time, I knew my play boy life is over, I don't regret it, I'm tired of life like that anyway. A thousand women may come and go, but Kagome will always be in my heart. (sorry, if I broke my fans heart that read this.)

That's it! I'm done. My pups start calling me to go to kitchen, looks like dinner is ready and they are waiting for me. You know you can't make 3 very active pups waiting. Uhm.. 7 pups if you also count Sess kids.

Bye!

Thank you for reading.

Please review…


End file.
